questlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
Weapons available in QuestLord. NB: Item Power = the amount of Attack the item gives your character. Hammers & Axes *Mine Hammer (Item Power: 7) Buy for 70 gold from Blacksmith Hammerton in Dragon's Tale Tavern in the Keep of Alestane *Battle Ax (Item Power: 15) Buy for 200 gold from Forgitar Fredmarg in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone; Buy for 200 gold from Bartle Ironbeater in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *War Hammer (Item Power: 35) Buy for 600 gold from Bartle Ironbeater in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *(Blessed?) War Hammer (Item Power: 35, Defense +8) Buy for 600 gold from Perry Parrymore in Guardian Helm *Great Ax (Item Power: 40, Defense +4) Buy for 350 gold from Perry Parrymore in Guardian Helm Swords *Rusty Sword (Item Power: 3) Found in: Forest of Kyre and Cragmore Pass (Sell for 4 gold) *Elf Shiv (Item Power: 4) (Sell for 1 gold) *Dagger (Item Power: 5) Buy for 20 gold from blacksmith in Kyre; Buy for 20 gold from Forgitar Fredmarg in the Merchant Corridor of Hammer Stone *Knife of Defense (Item Power: 5, Defense +2) Buy for 20 gold from Blacksmith Hammerton in Dragon's Tale Tavern in the Keep of Alestane *Vendel Sword (Item Power: 15) Buy for 120 gold from Blacksmith Hammerton in Dragon's Tale Tavern in the Keep of Alestane PRO TIP: Unless you are playing using only magic, buy this sword ASAP. It is the most powerful weapon you can get until you reach Norrab and it costs significantly less than the Battle Ax, which has an equal power. *Magic Vendel Sword (Item Power: 15, Attack +2) Buy for 120 gold from Bartle Ironbeater in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Broadsword (Item Power: 25) Buy for 400 gold from Bartle Ironbeater in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab *Blessed Broadsword (Item Power: 25, Magic +8) Buy for 500 gold from Perry Parrymore in Guardian Helm *Great Sword (Item Power: 45) Buy for 900 gold from Bartle Ironbeater in the Merchant District in the Citadel of Norrab PRO TIP: Do NOT buy this weapon! If you are in this shop, you are minutes away from getting the Flanged Mace (see below) for FREE and with no fighting required. Secret Weapon *Flanged Mace (Item Power: 45) Find in Eric Kinkead's (the game developer) Apartment - Access it by casting Portal in the square in front of the portrait of him, titled "Wizard of Creative Endeavors" by Fizzlebeak, in the Painting Gallery in Norrab Castle Eric Kinkead: "Whoa! You Found my apartment! I wasn't expecting adventurers this evening! Take what you need. A flanged mace will help you, especially against the Bah-Lorn. And thank you. Thank you so much for buying this game and helping support me. Every purchase means so much to me, for I cannot do this without you. Best of luck!" (You have no idea what this strange wizard is talking about, but his intentions seem true.) Bonus: There is also a very large sack of gold worth about 450 gold.